


Seeking Peace

by nochick_fics



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Canon - Anime, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru meets with Fuuma to ask him a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 6/2/13.

The evening was cool and brisk.  The park was quiet and nearly empty.  It was not intentional, their meeting at such an opportune time and place, away from the prying eyes of others.  But even so, Fuuma thought that it was for the best, all things considered.  
  
He spotted him on a bench, sitting.  Waiting.  Once again, Fuuma could feel trepidation trying to eat away at his resolve, as it had since he first received the unexpected request, but even more so now that he was there.  He held it off as best he could and began to walk, each step bringing him closer to a man that he was hesitant to face, to confront a past that he was hesitant to remember.  
  
“Subaru.”  
  
The onmyouji lifted his head and stared at the teenager, his face without expression.  His right eye was hazed over in blindness and Fuuma’s gut rolled as he was reminded of his own role in granting that particularly twisted wish.  
  
“Thank you for coming.”  Even Subaru’s voice was devoid of any genuine emotion.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  Fuuma took a seat on the other end of the bench.  “I was surprised to hear from you.   I just assumed… after everything that happened…”  
  
He frowned and contemplated his sneakers.  His basketball sneakers.  Not that he played anymore.  There was no more joy to be found in sports, or anything for that matter.  Sometimes it was hard enough just to muster the strength to face another day, having to live with the things he did.  Against his nature and will, granted, as the victim of a destiny that was decided for him long before he was born.  But even that was rarely a deterrent to the ever-present guilt of killing Kamui, Kotori, Saiki, and Sorata, as well as very nearly destroying the world.  
  
“Why did you ask to meet with me?” he tried again, smartly changing the subject.  
  
Subaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  Fuuma’s eyes widened when he recognized the brand.  
  
It was the same brand that Seishirou had smoked.  
  
“I wanted to ask you something,” Subaru said as he lit a cigarette.  
  
Fuuma was curious and nervous at the same time.  But even though Subaru’s query would likely require him to dredge up unwanted memories of his other self, it was the least he could do for the one who had been a friend to Kamui when he needed one the most.  
  
Subaru took a drag and exhaled slowly.  He then turned to look at Fuuma, tendrils of smoke curling around him, his good eye almost as dull and lifeless as the blind one, but for different reasons altogether.  
  
“You were close with Seishirou?”  
  
“Yes.”  Indeed, Fuuma had developed a fondness for Seishirou during that terrible time, one that had not extended to any of the other Angels.  Subaru was not the only one who had mourned his passing.  
  
“Was he… at peace?”  
  
Fuuma fell silent as he considered the question.  As a Dragon of Earth and the “other” Kamui, he'd had the ability to see the deepest desires of all individuals, and Seishirou was no exception.  His love for Subaru was almost like a cancer of sorts, a tragic defect in an otherwise perfect dark heart.  It was an unacceptable but unavoidable emotion for the Sakurazukamori, and the reason he was willing to act on what he thought was Subaru’s true wish, at the cost of his very own life.  
  
“I think he was.  At the end.”  Fuuma sighed softly before continuing.  “I think he found his peace in the fate that he chose.”  
  
The onmyouji nodded as if he expected as much.  He finished his cigarette and crushed it under his boot before rising to his feet.  Fuuma watched him carefully, the broken man with a broken heart who had returned from the clutches of catatonia to protect Kamui, despite his own unimaginable grief.  
  
Although the teen was no longer privy to the innermost secrets of the human heart, there was still one thing that he  _did_ know, one indisputable fact gleaned from Subaru and Seishirou's final fight that he felt compelled to share.  
  
“Subaru?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Fuuma met the young man’s empty gaze.  “It _is_ the truth, you know.   What people say before they die.”  
  
Subaru stared at Fuuma.  His expression softened slightly, so slightly that it was nearly impossible to tell that it had happened at all.  
  
“Thank you.” He walked away, towards the sunset, his white coat billowing in the breeze.  
  
Fuuma remained on the bench until he could no longer distinguish Subaru from any other random shape in the distance.  Afterwards, he followed suit and made his way back home, wondering if his words had any bearing whatsoever on Subaru’s immense sorrow and hoping to one day find some peace of his own.


End file.
